Rude Boy
by kennedymommy3
Summary: Bella's boss is a jerk, or maybe he's not. It gets pretty hot and steamy in the office after hours one night. Rated M for lemons, and language. no readers under 18 yrs of age. No LU permitted here. O/S FROM THE HARD ARSE FOR THE COLORS OF TWILIGHT CONTEST


**A/N: This was my entry for the United Colors of Twilight contest, so if you've seen it before, that's why. Congrats to the winners, I believe itslikenature did an awesome story and really deserved the win with If Loving You Is Wrong, (Then I Don't Want to be Right). Hmm...I will be extending this into a story that will be dubbed The Hard Arse, this is just a sort of preview for what is to come. **

**And a huge thanks to Kate, she is one awesome chick and without her, this story would have never come about. Thanks for everything bb.**

**Okay, I think that is it, now get to reading, and as always, let me know what you think. **

Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. I just like to play with the characters every now and then. **

I'm staring at this file and am not sure what to make of it. What the fuck is _S.B.F._? Never heard of this one before, but I decide to just go through it real quick. I glance over the paper work. Hmm.. not much here. Just a few copies of checks and a phone number and address with the name S. Uley. This is not the kind of file I am used to. I can't help but wonder why the hell this file came across my desk cause I don't deal with shit like this.

I deal with real shit. Real accounts that have real meaning. Not this secret crap that has no meaning to the company. I close the file and go back to the others in front of me. I need to hurry up and get this shit done so I can start on Edward's accounts as soon as possible.

I work through five more files but the S.B.F. one keeps coming to mind. I open the file again and don't realize I'm actually calling the number until I hear a deep baritone voice on the line.

I stammer out the name on the paper and ask about the account. He in turns asks who I am, to which I answer, well somewhat truthfully. It doesn't really matter that I tell him I'm working for the IRS and that rude boy is being audited.

I don't think he's really buying it, but he says he can't really discuss it with me. I try to get him to stay on the line, for what I have no clue, cause he's dead set on not discussing it with me. I hear the line click, and realize he's just hung up on me.

That shit really pisses me off. I mean, I'm trying to do my job so that rude boy can stay the hell off my back and I can do this shit for Edward under the table a.s.a.p.

I decide to just say to hell with all of the files and pack my things to go home. I gather my bag and coat on my arm, and leave my office. On my way out, I stop by the asstard's office to let him know that I'm leaving for the day, to which he just gives a grunt without even looking up at me.

I turn and roll my eyes as I head towards the elevator. He's always so rude to me, and I don't get it, but I'm not going to broach the subject cause I really like my job and it's not the end of the world. Not to mention he's one hot ass piece of eye candy.

After my first day here, I started practicing auto-eroticism every night when I got home. It was just too much to take seeing him at work everyday and watching how his muscles flexed and relaxed under the dress shirts he wore.

_And that ass!_

If I had as big of balls as I imagine him to have, I'd bounce a damn quarter off of it because you can so fucking tell that it's possible. But that's neither here nor there, and it's not like it's every going to happen, cause rude boy is a dick and he's my boss.

I did notice at times that his eyes would linger on my chest longer than what seemed appropriate. I'd even caught him checking out my ass a couple of times when I was bent over the copier trying to unjam the damn thing. But he was still a jackhole nonetheless, no matter how hot he was.

Don't get me wrong, if I had ever wanted a chance to eye fuck somebody, then I picked the right place. Jacob was like walking sex on a stick. Even when he just smiled at you, your panties needed a change from the waterfall you released. And some part of me, a very large part of me, kind of liked that he was a dickhead. It sounds crazy, but there was something completely fucking do-able about the whole asstard boss thing.

But all in all, I know better than to go for the dicks like Jake. I had been with Edward and that was enough to make you want to scream abstinence for eternity. Rich, little trust fund brats, they were all the same. I'm sure Jacob is no different. I don't know if it's in the way he carries himself; so cocky like, so sure of his capabilities. He walks around knowing he could have any piece of ass in a ten mile radius, and most likely indulges in this fact on a regular basis.

I throw these thoughts aside as I walk out of the five story building and flag a cab down. It's not hard to get a cab fast in this town, especially when you have legs for days. Yeah, it sounds whorish, but oh fucking well. So what if I hike my skirt up a bit and show a bunch of leg?! I bet I get home faster than most prudes do.

The cab driver comes to a complete stop in the middle of the road and almost causes a pile up, because the guy in the car behind him has been staring at my legs as well. I assume he can see the tops of my thigh highs and almost hits the cab. I pull my skirt back down and rush over to the cab, hopping in and giving him the address for S. Uley.

I'm clueless as fuck as to why I have given him this address and start to worry about why the hell it matters so much to me. I'm beginning to think I should have taken up being a P.I.

A few hours later we pull up to a small building that appears to be on a reservation. I only know this because of the sign that says 'Welcome to La Push-Quileute Reservation'. I'm a bright one and can clearly tell from this where we are.

I pay the cabbie as I climb out, clutching my purse coat and the no name file. I make my way into the building to find that it is some sort of recreational facility. I have no clue what the hell this has to do with the company, seeing as we deal with high profile people, not The Boys and Girls Club.

A tall copper skinned man with short black hair comes out of an office and asks me what he can do for me then smiles a very beautiful smile at me. I ask for S. Uley and the man's smile falls a little bit. He asks me if I have an appointment and I look at him a tad confused before I answer him.

I could understand making an appointment if this were like a doctor's office or a lawyer, but come the hell on? What does S. Uley do that is so damn important that I would need to make an appointment? What is he, the chief of the tribe?

I realize I am out of my element here, because in all reality, I have no clue what I'm doing here. I have no idea what the hell this file means and I have no clue who the hell S. Uley is or how he is related to the company at all.

I try to wing it, and tell the guy I'm sorry I don't have an appointment, but that I must speak with him about some business pertaining to Alpha P.R. His face drops even more then turns into a sneer and I begin to realize that I must be talking to S. Uley.

We stare at each other for a while before he tells me to follow him into his office. I do as I'm told and sit in a chair across from him as he sits behind his desk. He taps his fingers in rhythm on his desk as we stare at each other, neither one really knowing what to say to the other. I take the folder out and plop it on his desk in front of him.

He eyes the folder and then looks at me with a smirk on his face before he looking back down at the folder. He opens it up and thumbs through what little paper there is.

"So, what do you want to know?" he asks me, and I am completely at a loss of words cause there are so many things I want to know, but not sure what to ask first.

So I go with the first thought I have.

"How do you know Jacob Black?"

He smiles and looks down at the desk. Okay, what the hell?

"Jacob Black is one for the books. He's built quite a name for himself, wouldn't you agree?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I have no clue what the hell he's talking about.

He must see the confusion on my face because he clears his throat and starts in on a long story I never would have thought could be true.

He tells me about how Jake lost his mother when he was six years old in a car accident that also left his father paralyzed. How his twin sisters left him to care for his wheel chair bound father when he was only 12 years old. How Jacob busted his ass to get off the rez, and started working for Quil Ateara, a philanthropist who wanted to give back to the reservation he grew up on. He saved Quil's company from a lawsuit a client was trying to push, and found he was good with people.

This bit I already knew, because of the way he was able to persuade me to come work for him.

In turn, Quil put him in contact with some P.R. company down in L.A. and Jacob started his in Seattle not long after. It grew rather quickly and Jacob, too, wanted to give back to the place he called home.

I start to realize more and more why Jake, damn he's got me calling him that now too, is how he is. I still don't understand what all of this has to do with this S.B.F. shit but before I can ask, he starts to tell me about the building we're in.

I never would have guessed the pompous ass I call a boss had ever worked with his hands before. Like actual, physical work. But come to find out, he helped build the building from the ground up. Little by little things start to fall into place, or at least I think they do. All I really know is that the thought of rude boy working with a hammer makes my panties damp.

He continues about the building and what it is that he does, and I could have fallen asleep because it was really boring information, until he gets to the part that I came here for. He tells me that every month Jake sends a check to the place to help give kids scholarships to universities that they probably would be unable to attend.

With this information, my panties dampen more just thinking about how rude boy doesn't seem so rude anymore.

I ask about the S.B.F. and he informs me that this is it. It's actually called the Sarah Black Foundation after his mother. I almost think my eyes might start raining tears at knowing that the boss does have a fucking heart and that it's not just a cold hard stone.

We talk a little more about the foundation, him telling me more about the specifics and I thank him for filling me in. I am so ready to get home and start my ritual of the day because S. Uley, which I find out stands for Sam Uley, has given me too many damn images of Jacob than I know what to do with.

The ride home is very long and when I walk in the door all I want to do in this moment is hit the bed. No routine tonight I suppose, which only makes it worse because I need some sort of fucking release. But I'm just way past exhaustion and can't find it in me to whip out my Jelly Osaki.

I wake up from the best wet dream I've ever had in my whole damn life. I was on my desk completely naked being pounded by the biggest cock I've ever seen. Of course, it belonged to the rude ass I call my boss, and now I'm so far fucking gone in my need for some release that I decided it's okay to be late to work every once in a while.

I reach over and pull open my night stand drawer and pull out my Jelly Osaki. I unhook my skirt and pull it off along with my panties in one quick movement. I have no need for lube this morning because the wet dream has provided all the lube I need.

I lean back on the pillow and grab the Osaki, placing it at my entrance. I slowly push it inside me and push the button to make it start rotating. I groan out some loud fucking moany shit and turn on the tongue to get some clit action going. Not that I need it because I'm sure I'm about to let go of a fucking waterfall.

It takes no time at all and I'm yelling out Jake's name over and over and over while I let go of Niagra Falls. This is a first for me, I mean, fuck yeah, I've thought about him while I do this shit, but never have I said his name out loud. It's always some stupid phrase I caught on Skin-a-max of made up in the heat of the moment, but never his name.

I try to catch my breath and remove the Osaki from my snatch. I glance over at the clock and realize just how late I'm going to be. I rush to the bathroom, grabbing my toy cleaner on the way. I clean it up and hop in the shower making record time on scrubbing everything down.

I towel off and grab the first thing I see and throw it on, throwing my hair up into a clip. I dab on a little eyeshadow and lip gloss and run out of the door.

The ride to work doesn't take too long because most normal people who don't masturbate to thoughts of their bosses are already at work. I run into the lobby of the building and Angela, the new temp, informs me I'm supposed to be in an emergency meeting. I hop on the elevator and run to my office as soon as the doors open.

Everyone seems to be in the meeting, and this is so not good for me because unless I can slip in unnoticed, he's going to embarrass the shit out of me.

I peek in the conference room to see that Jake is standing up in front of everyone and is yelling about being on time and making a good impression on the clients. I feel this is not the best time to try to sneak in but before I can turn around and walk back to my office, Jake calls my name and asks why I decided to finally grace them with my presence. I blush and mumble something incoherent about waking up late.

He insists on staying on the topic for another five minutes and keeps using me as his example, putting me on blast for every time I've missed a deadline.

I glare at him and he glares back, and this glaring thing is kinda hot, but really pissing me off because he won't let up on the subject. It feels as if there is no one else in the room and it's just the two of us staring daggers at each other. I can't imagine that this hard ass in front of me is the same guy Sam told me about yesterday.

He's just such an asshole. But at the thought of the things Sam said, I find myself dropping the dagger glare and shifting in my seat from the wetness that is leaking from my girly bits.

He wraps up the meeting by yelling at me some more about not finishing the accounts yesterday and taking off early. He really doesn't know when to let up, fuck.

I gather my stuff and make my way out of the conference room to find that I have a message from Edward. I don't want to call him back, but do anyway.

Edward starts asking when I'm going to finish with his accounts and telling me that he needs them by Friday. I tell him I can't make that deadline because I'm loaded down here at work, but he doesn't seem to really give a shit. I hang up on him and try to work through the rest of accounts in hopes that I can finish and start on Eddie boy's crap.

I am sitting in the office trying to work out the last three accounts I have in front of me. I really don't want to be here right now, I would much rather be at home, curled up with a nice Shiner Bock and not worrying about work.

Edward had been such an ass on the phone earlier, demanding that I finish with his accounts by this weekend. There was no way I was going to be able to fudge thirty-two more investment accounts in two days. It was just not possible, or at least that's what I told him. I mean, really, if I wanted to, I could, but not without leaving behind some sort of trail as to what the hell I had been doing. _Not fucking happening, Dickward._

I decide I need to take a break from all of the numbers. I toss the stack of papers on the desk, and recline back in my chair, closing my eyes and rubbing them for a minute.

I was having one hell of a day today, after everything Jake had said in the meeting, all this shit with Edward and his account fuckery, and then the eye fuckings I received from Paul.

With as much crap as he's dished out in the past week alone, I would have a good case of sexual harassment against him. Not that I would file it. It's not like Jake would give a flying flip about who his right hand man was trying to get to drop their panties.

I didn't understand why he kept Paul around. I mean really, it's not like Paul did much around here besides occupy the broom closet with the flavor of the week temps that came through here. And even with that, he didn't stay very busy for long. Paul was definitely not going to win an award for longest closet fuck, not by a long shot.

All that aside, I didn't understand Jake's hostility towards me. After all, it's not like I came begging for the position. I mean, if I remember correctly-and I'm about ninety-nine percent positive I do- it was him who came looking for me, stating that my skill was very much coveted by businesses like his.

I just shrugged off his attempts at flattery and rolled with the punches, so to speak. I was in need of a job,but wasn't about to admit that to him. He was quite the talker when he was trying to persuade someone, but ever since then, all I've seen from him was this hard ass, pompous prick I call my boss. He never asked how my day was, or even gave me a polite 'good morning'.

I didn't expect him to come banging down my door every day just to say hi, but damn, could you not be so cold?

Oh well, I really don't need to be thinking about my totally hot, fuckable, mostly likely packing a cock like a nine pound hammer boss at the moment. I have a few more accounts to get through and then I could leave for the night.

I will be free to go have that Shiner and I will be free to dream of screwing my boss ten ways to Sunday all I wanted and get on with my routine. But I have to stop these thoughts of rude boy or I will never get done.

Any other night, maybe, just not tonight.

Not after he chewed me a new one for being late and not being done with his accounts. Edward's accounts are really getting in the way of my real job, and it is starting to really suck.

If only I could find some way out of it. Not likely, since I didn't exactly have the funds to pay him back. I really just wish I had never borrowed the money from him in the first place. We could have made the mortgage somehow, but no, Bella Swan had to run to her trust fund boy toy and ask for the money. Biggest fucking mistake ever.

So yeah, I'm sitting at my desk, rubbing my eyes and still somewhat thinking of screwing the head hauncho, when I hear a very familiar clearing of one's throat. I blush, because of course, it would just so happen that while I'm picturing his long, lean, hard body on mine, in mine, behind mine, all over mine, he should pop up out of no where.

I'm not giving him the satisfaction of turning around because I am still very pissed off about the way he talked to me earlier. So, instead I drop my head forward a little and pull my hair down from my clip. Thus, causing my long mahogany tresses to pool around my shoulders and face, creating a curtain between us. I peek through the curtain and see that he's standing there in his slacks, button up shirt, and tie. But no jacket. Oh, he's so much broader without the jacket. Muscles are more defined without the jacket casting the illusion of no form.

I wonder why he wears the jackets so loose, why he doesn't show those very prominent muscles off more. Maybe because he's such a smooth talker that he doesn't need them to get what he wants. Either way, I can't help but picture those very sculpted arms wrapped around me, and all over me, holding me different ways that no one else has ever dreamed of holding me.

Nice time to be wet between the thighs. I squirm again for the second time today because of him.

I still won't look at him, so he clears his throat again. Oh, that sound makes my panties a little damper. I want to curse my body for reacting this way after he's been such an ass to me, but truth be told, I kinda like it.

So finally, I glance at him. He's just staring at me with his arms crossed across his chest and a little smirk on his face. He can tell I'm blushing, I'm sure of it. The smirk is too tell tale for him not to know.

It's odd that he's staring and not saying anything. I wonder if he wants to add insult to injury. I clear my throat and stare back at him.

I wonder if he can tell I'm secretly undressing him with my eyes. I feel as if he's doing the same. This game is quite amusing, another staring contest as if we were five year olds.

I quirk an eyebrow at him, silently telling him to get on with it. I rise from my seat and smooth my black pencil skirt down.

Yes, the infamous pencil skirt. It seems to be the eye catcher around the office and I wore it today, not realizing how much I would truly need it, but after the meeting , I hope it works wonders for me now.

I brush my hair out of my face and lean against my desk, not sure what to say. I gaze at him, completely drinking him in. I feel my panties dampen just a tad more and feel my tongue involuntarily peek between my lips, sliding across the bottom one.

He watches me as I do so, and rights himself from the door way, coughing into his fist and looking a way for a second. I drop my gaze towards the floor, but I can't help but notice the impressive hard on he is sporting. _WTF?!_

So, of course, because I am a complete moron, I blatantly eye fuck his crotch until he once again does that throat clearing shit, bringing my eyes back to his.

We stare at each other for a while, until I stand and he moves to me. I'm not sure what to make of his movements because he's moving quickly, and aggressively, as if I were some sort of prey to an animal.

I search for words in my head to deny the fact that he caught me openly eye fucking him, but before I can, his lips are on mine. Hot and heavy, yet soft and sensual. He's gentle, yet urgent. He's relaying so much, yet so little in his kiss. I realize that my lips are moving with his and I find myself reaching up around his neck to grab at his hair.

All I can feel and taste and smell is him. And oh, is it delicious. I can't seem to make any coherent thoughts because he has completely consumed my world at the moment.

My body is flush against his and I'm undoubtedly trying to crawl down his throat because I'm almost completely in his mouth. One of his hands is gripping my ass while the other is gripping the shit out of my hair, pulling me into him. But there's no space to cover between us because there is damn sure no room for even air to move between our bodies.

The whole hair pulling thing is kind of starting to hurt, but I don't want him to stop. It's making me pool even more of my juices between my legs. Just as I begin to think about my girly bits and all the juicy goodness held within, he grabs my left leg behind the knee and brings it around his hip. His hands start moving all over my back and around to the front, running over my very pert breasts.

I moan into his mouth, and I'm pretty sure it's one of the most whore like sounds I've ever made even compared to the ones from this morning. But it doesn't seem to phase him in the least because he moans very huskily into my mouth as well.

I bring my hands down from his hair and make a mental note to pull that shit later on because he seems to really enjoy that shit. I move them around to the front and find that they are really wanting to unbutton his shirt. As if his hands are in sync with mine, he starts to do the same to me. We make quick work of getting each other's shirts off all but ripping the buttons off of mine. His wasn't so lucky because I'm in too big of a rush to see what's underneath.

I am very pleased with myself for remembering to wear some big girl undergarments today, not the Scooby Doo underwear I sometimes sport with mini mystery machines all over them.

I am now running my hands inside over his undershirt. His muscles are so hard and enduring.

We're still tongue fucking each other's mouths when he grabs my right breast with one hand and starts kneading it rather intensely. He then grabs my left hip with the other, pulling my very moist girly bits against his ever so prominent hard on even more while grinding said hard on against me.

He moves his hands down the sides of my body, touching me ever so lightly with his fingertips, to the hem of my skirt and starts pushing it up. He pauses in his endeavor when his fingertips skim the top of my thigh highs and garter. He does his own very husky whore moan into my mouth and pulls back from our never ending tongue fuck.

I miss his tongue fighting mine for dominance, but am a little relieved to have that good ole thing we call air. He glances down at my legs that are now both wrapped around his waist and I think for a second that I hear a 'fuck me' escape his lips, but can't be sure because I am sucking in as much air as I can rather loudly, as is he.

His gaze meets mine once again, and its point zero zero two seconds and we're at it again. Our hands are moving more fierce now, gripping and groping. I'm ever so quickly climbing down his throat again as he is doing the same to me.

His hands take up residence on my thighs where he starts gently squeezing me. He breaks the kiss, and pulls my bra down exposing my creamy skin to him before he sucks my nipple into his hot warm mouth. I grab his head and pull him into me even more because it is so much better than I could have ever fucking imagined. My head falls back and once again I do my little whore moan.

He does the same to my other breast after a minute and I finally open my eyes and stare at him. Just openly fucking stare at him with my jaw on the ground because the way he looks with his mouth on me like this releases a tidal wave in my panties. I hear myself let out a very breathy 'fuck me' and I assume he hears it too, because he stops and cocks his eyebrow at me.

Yes, I should probably feel embarrassed, but just can't seem to find that feeling anywhere in me at the moment.

He brings his mouth back to mine and then trails open mouth kisses down my neck and back to my breast. I grind myself against his hardness and hold on to his shoulders. He breaks away from my skin and eyes me with lust.

I feel his hand start to trail down my body and under my skirt. I whimper like a fucking cat when touches my girly bits and pulls my panties to the side. He slides a finger up and down my slit before thrusting it into me. My hips buck forward at this because for some damn reason I have no control over the bottom half of my body anymore.

"So damn wet, Bella. And all for me." He licks his lips.

"Yes," I moan as he thrusts in and out of me, adding another finger to the mix and curling them forward to hit my special spot.

My muscles tighten in my belly and I can't believe I'm actually going to cum this damn fast but his fingers are so damn unbelievable. I will never have another smart ass thought about this man working with his hands.

My whole body tenses and I know he can feel it. "Come for me Bella, let me see you come." I wrap my arms under his and reach up to hold onto his shoulders as I feel myself falling over the edge harder than I ever have before. His name and a shit load of other words I can't make out myself are falling from my lips as I ride out my release. He removes his fingers and sticks them in his mouth, licking them clean and moaning out his enjoyment at the taste of my juices.

He starts tongue fucking my mouth again and I can taste myself on him as I work to get his pants undone. Tasting myself on him is such a fucking turn on, even though I wasn't sure if I could be more turned on. I was wrong. I can. When I finally have them undone, I slide them down along with his boxer briefs and take in all his glory. In all reality, his size scares me a bit, seeing it not hidden by his clothes.

I grab hold of him, and he moans a very hot and husky moan, but covers my hand with his to make me stop pumping him. I look at him in confusion and a little sad, because all I want to do right now is keep touching his cock.

"Turn around."

I do as I'm told and he unhooks my bra before sliding my panties down my legs and off of my heels. I keep the heels on for what reason I don't know, but he doesn't say anything about them so fuck it. He grabs one of my legs behind my knee and lifts it until my high heel is setting on the desk.

I feel his dick laying on my ass before he moves it off and starts rubbing the head up and down my slit before thrusting into me with so much force I'm not sure I can stand this way for long.

"So damn tight, Bella. Damn, that's fucking hot."

A 'mmhmmm' is all I can manage because I'm loving how he's filling me and stretching me with his massive cock.

He reaches around to the front of me and grabs hold of my breasts with both hands as he thrusts into me over and over again. I arch my back, pushing myself into him even more. He's pinching and twisting my nipples before he grabs my hair with one hand,pulling the shit out of it again, and drops the other hand, giving me a smack on my right ass cheek. I'm taken by surprise and scream out, but not for long because he sticks his thumb in my mouth and I suck on it like my life depends on it.

He's thrusting and grunting and before I know it, my body is ready to release again. I think Jake can sense this because he reaches around to the front and starts rubbing fast circles around my clit. I'm not too far off now so I reach behind me and grab his ass. I knew he was a hard ass but holymotherofjizz it's like a rock. He pinches my clit and that's my undoing, and once again I moan out his name over and over and over.

I cum harder than I did when it was just his fingers and I literally see stars behind my eyelids. I feel him pulse inside me as he finds his own release and grunts out my name into my shoulder blade. I can barely fucking breathe, but all I want to do is shove my tongue in his mouth right now. He leans against me and I think I'm going to fall, so I drop my leg down as he pulls out of me. We lean on each other for a while before gathering our clothes and redressing.

I sit at my desk, not really sure what to say about the fucktastic sex I've just had with my boss, and how this will affect my job. He starts to head out of my office but turns around and looks at me.

"Oh, and Bella."

"Yes, Jake."

"I want you and those files on my desk in the morning." And he's gone, leaving me to thoughts of tomorrow morning.

**A/N: Song for this o/s: Rude Boy by: Rhianna**

**Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed. -km3-  
**


End file.
